A night to remember
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Connie and Guy's first time. More smutty then some of my other work, still not bad.


Connie's POV

Everything's ready, the drinks chilled, the candles are burning. Tonight's the night. You just don't know it yet. I called your cell and said I really need to talk to you. It's dire, you could tell by the pleading sound of my voice. And you've been one to tell me no. Let's hope, you don't start now.

I bought now dress. Its black and lacy, tight in all the right places. I hope you'll like it. When I was trying it on at the mall some random guy whistled and winked at me. I guess that means I look good, though I'm not hoping for a more severe reaction from you.

I suppose I won't have to wait very long to see what you think. I just head a knock at the door and I'm not expecting anyone else. Its funny how nervous I am all of a sudden. Deep breath. Okay, I'm good now. I'm ready, tonight is the night. Unless, you don't want it to be… I'll be crushed, if you don't want me.

"Who is it?" I ask through the closed door. If it's Averman look to borrow my calculator there will be blood.

The reply I get is your soft voice. "It's me Cons, open up."

Willing I do so, reaching into the hall, I grab your arm and pull you in. Before you can make sense of it all and back out, I shut and lock the door behind you. There's no escape, though I'm praying you don't want one, not tonight.

You walk further into my dimly lit room and look around. "What's going on, honey?"

I smile sweetly and creep up behind you. I peel your jacket down, being sure to brush your back as I do see. I rest your coat on my desk chair and walk back to you. I run my hand up the back of your arm and gently begin to rub your shoulders, standing on my tip toes to kiss the nape of you neck.

You turn to me, with a quizzical expression and rest your hands on my hips. Again you query what I'm up to. You really don't seem to know. You're so innocent and sweet. There is no-one in this world I'd rather spend this night with.

"I want to be with you." I look deep into your eyes. "Tonight, I want us to be together."

You lean and brush your lips against mine. "Are you sure?"

I nod and lean up to nuzzle your neck. The subtle smell of your cologne catches my nose. The hypnotic scent, dizzying as I nibble gently along your collarbone. I shiver as your hand runs down my back and cups my bottom.

I press myself closer and I hear your breath hitch. What I wouldn't give to be just a few inches taller, so I could be gazing into your eyes right now. As if you're reading my mind you back up, until the back of your knees hit the bed. You sit on the edge and pull me into your lap, locking your eyes on mine.

I wrap my arms around you, and kiss you deeply. My head starts to spin, as all the passion that's been bubbling inside me is released. I swallow your kissed kisses hungrily, running my hands over your body. My pulse quickens, you have no idea how much I want you.

I shiver as your hand creeps up my leg, caressing my thigh before disappearing under my skirt. Your thumb glides along the silky fabric of my panties. You're such a tease, you deserve to be punished for this and I know just what to do. Pushing you back gently, I rub my body against you. You swallow hard, I can hear your heart pounding.

I begin to unbutton your shirt, kissing down your chest as I go. It's rising and falling rapidly now with your breathing. I unbuckle your belt and pull it swiftly through the loops, before tossing it aimlessly. Then I slowly draw down the zipper of your jeans.

"Connie wait." You sit up slightly, leaning back on your elbows.

I stop, biting my lip. Too fast, I'm coming on too strong and this all going to fast. I've scared you, killed the moment. Ruined the evening. "I'm sorry." I whimper, crawling away from you.

"What? Sorry, why?"

"I'm sorry, for this Guy, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I just, I don't know what came over me." I bite my lip hard, blinking back tears.

You shake your head. "Connie, right front pocket of my jacket."

I knit my eyebrows, crossing the room. In the pocket I find a long, thin velvet box. I kneel there by the chair, and flip open the lid. My eyes are met with a shiny, silver chain. The locket on the end a delicate heart, with the words "Always and Forever" engraved on the back. I look at you and you grin.

"When you called, I thought you were having a bad day, I just wanted to see you smile."

You rise from the bed and walk over to me, holding out you hand. You pull me to my feet, kiss me gently and trace my jaw with the back of your hand. Taking the necklace from the box, you spin me around. Sucking tenderly on the side of my neck, after fastening. When I moan, you take the lead, and unfasten the back of my dress.

I blush, standing there, in the darkened room, with my dress on the floor. You've seen in my bathing suit, not much different then my bra and undies, like I'm wearing now. But still, I feel naked, under your stare. Your eyes shimmer with desire as you look at. Your hand skims my bare stomach and I tremble. It's going happen tonight. I know it.

I reach out and push your already open shirt off your shoulders. I kiss them as best I can, at me height. Then draw my fingertips downward, tracing the lines between your muscles. I'm over whelmed with heat that building between us. Taking your hand, I guide it to my back, resting it on the clasp of my bra.

With nimble fingers, the buckle gives way and the lacy piece of lingerie falls to the floor beside my clothes. Now it your turn to blush. My eyes close slightly as you lower your lips to my chest. I gasp at the sensation, as waves of pleasure take over my body.

The next thing I know, we've shed the flimsy layers of underwear between, and I've been laid back against my pillows. Your eyes are smoky and your hands, firm on my breasts. I need you now. I can't fight it anymore. And you read my mind.

It hurts. You can tell, as I squeeze my eyes together and bite my lip. I'm not going to cry out. I don't want you to stop. As much as it hurts, it's a pain I want.

"I'm sorry." You whisper huskily, kissing my temple.

All I can manage is a nod.

When we finish, you pull me close, kissing my sweaty forehead. I don't think I've ever had a more special night in my life. You are the most amazing person, I've ever met.

My eyelids droop a little. "I love you." I murmur, snuggling closer

You smile and yawn. "I lover you too."

The gentle scent of the Spring night, mixed with your cologne and the musky smell of sweat, lulls me to sleep, as I lay there, dressed in nothing, but your arms. It is a night to remember. 


End file.
